<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious by WyrdRune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777268">Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdRune/pseuds/WyrdRune'>WyrdRune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts and one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Prompt from a friend that was honestly perfect, Soundwave is the sex appeal of the decepticons, hes also the reason why many of them joined, not that he knows it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdRune/pseuds/WyrdRune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot prompt  of soundwave being..soundwave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts and one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayrhys/gifts">biggayrhys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dunno why but i really think that Cybertrons sun burns cold</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It wasn’t often that the Decepticon TIC was seen out and about, the decepticon symbol displayed proudly on his chest. He was silent, and deadly with his rather spindly frame that appealed to the Seeker and the grounder senses. </span>
  <span>The mech himself wasn’t aware of this however, Megatron had ordered him to patrol the neutral streets of Kaon before he would move to Iacon for whatever reason. Pausing as his eyes landed on a market stand run by a tired looking bot, Soundwave hummed lowly  startling a mech nearby who jerked dropping his data pad as he turned and gaped at the much taller mech who strode over to the stall in three quick strides and scooped up what had caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was a sparkling toy painted in sparkling safe paint and in the shape of a grinning seeker from a sparkling show that was somehow still running despite its main source of viewers being too young to compute sparkligns and bored out of their processor Cybertronians who were too lazy to change the channel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Raising his helm soundwave displayed the symbol for Shanix with a  question mark beside it wiggling the toy with care as the once bored mech stuttered out a price faceplates burned blue as his fans squealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Soundwave thought the mech should go see a medic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Carefully putting the toy in his subspace for when he returned to the base, Soundwave continued on leisurely strolling through the city occasionally stopping at stalls and completely unaware of the chaos he was leaving behind as shops closed up and there was a mad scramble to sign up for the decepticon cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sitting in a courtyard to relax his aching pedes soundwave purred lowly at the coolness of the sun that soothed the heat of his frame, he had been busy as of late, stuck trapped within his office going through archives and hacking silently into the actions of the council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He remembered bringing Ravage here when he was first onlined, the then small cyber cat rubbing up against anything and everything, including the patrons of the park who had cooed at the then adorable Ravage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Now Ravage was snarky with words that hurt to keep people at bay, Soundwave chalked it up to youngling rebellion (completely ignoring the fact that Ravage hadn’t been a youngling for quiet a while and was already settled into his adult frame).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     ::</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soundwave, You may return to base.</span>
  </em>
  <span>:: Soundwave wondered why Megatron sounded so gleeful as he took his time returning to base.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>